1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a display device and a method of fabricating the same, to which a driving voltage or a common voltage is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an organic light emitting display (“OLED”) device has attracted attention and interest in the industry of flat panel display devices because of its low power consumption, light weight, slim shape, wide view angle, short response time, and the like. An OLED substrate is mounted with a plurality of thin film transistors for driving the OLED device. The thin film transistor has first and second electrodes to provide electrons and holes. When voltage is applied between two electrodes, the holes and the electrons are combined into excitons. When the excitons are transited from an excited state to a ground state within a light emitting layer sandwiched between two electrodes, light is emitted. Thus, the OLED device controls the emitted light to display images.
In the OLED substrate, one pixel includes a switching transistor provided around an intersection made by a gate line and a data line, and a driving transistor connected to a driving voltage line for applying a driving voltage. Further, the OLED substrate is provided with a voltage pad to supply a common voltage applied to the first or second electrode and to supply the driving voltage to the driving voltage line.
To accomplish a wide screen and a high resolution of the display device, the number of pixels should be increase. As the number of pixels increases, the common voltage and the driving voltage are not likely to be uniformly or smoothly supplied.